heroes_of_everwaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir William Peacemaker
Overview Sir William the Peacemaker is a Paladin of The One True Light, the dominant religion of both Armedia and Thodor. While he himself hails from the land of Thodor, his status within the church of the True Light confers upon him the freedom, even in time of war, to move about as he chooses without interference. Description Sir William is a stunningly handsome man in his mid twenties. A decorated miliary man he is not often seen in anything but military regalia of Thodor. If not in his armor and bearing arms then he is typically seen in military full dress. At first appearance he seems to movewith the elegant step of a noble man, however, to those who know him well or who are practiced at the art of swordplay will recognize this for what it is. The deadly step of a master swordsman. Given his status as and Officer in the Crimson Legion Sir William is most easily recognized by his signature great helm which sports Angels Wings to the sides and a great white mane running down the center. He rarely hides his face and considers it his duty allow his soldiers to recognize him at all times. Even without his helmet, his coif is emblazoned with the symbol of his god - the one true light - which Sir William refers to simply as the almighty. He is never seen without his tell-tale red cape, the garb of the Legion. The sigil emblazoned on his sheild is that of the crimson legion - a bloodied gaunlet clutching a family to keep it safe on a field of black. The crimson legion is tasked with protecting the Almighty himself, the Church and the peoples of Thodor and then the greater world in that order. Its officers study ancient military history and are amongst the few that recall the old allegiences and the wars of old. Around his next is the symbol of his order - wrought from cold blackend iron. Sir William wears gauntlets and is rarely without them. Preffering to ride whenever possible as he is even far deadlier from horseback, Sir William is currently found with his unbonded mount The Trinity. While a excellent horse of the highest quality Sir William will often state that this horse is not what the almighty has intended for him. He however, treats his horse very well- when not using him in times of war. The horse is dressed as well its rider with full military dress. Atop his heavy lance Sir William flies a banner which on one side displays the symbol of the one true church and on the other the crest of Thodor. Sir Williams most prized possession is his sword - Peacebringer. A finely made blade which was a gift from the Lord of House Malvernis. The high lord took favour upon him for besting his Captain of the Guards in tournament when Sir William was sixteen. Sir William, at that time a monk in the Brothers of the Whie Rose, claimed that is was not he who one the tournament but that the Allmighty fought through him. At this time he left the brotherhood, took up the sword and sought the crimson legion for training. The sword has been a sign to Sir William that while the true course of the church is a mission of peace and compassion, there is a need for those who protect these lands. If he at 16 could best the Lords greatest champion, what hope would his nation have in times of war? His people had grown soft, he would be the hardened steel that would bring peace - this is the tool he would accoplish this with, the Peacebringer. The sword is crafted from Dwarven Steel and the hilt is made from finely crafted silver of a type few blacksmiths or jewelers recognize. The hilt is etched in writings no scholors of Thodor recognize and none hae bothered to research it for many years, even Sir William himself. It is a relic from a different time - passed down through the generations - hanging on the walls of lords. The swords true purpose was lost. Sir William has wielded the sword only once against an opponent tha was worthy of his skills - in fact too worthy. With the mightiest blow of lance and sword upon the great orc "chosen" the sword had failed to fell the beast. Perhaps Sir William and Peacebringer too, have become soft. There are stirrings of power within the blade.... as if it senses something. Personal Philosophy Sir William faces each day with optimism and faith that the Almighty will provide. As a paladin of the Crimson Legion he is a champion of the true light. However, he is much more spiritual man then even others of his order. He once served as a monk in the Brotherhood of the White Rose, a monastic group who serve the one True God thought simple tasks and aiding others though everyday efforts. He is wise beyond his years and will seek to teach others to be better but avoids preaching or threatening those who do not believe. He believes that true faith is something that people come to on their own as he has and seeks to guide others through quiet introspection. He is chaste, a vow not of the Legion but of his prior days. He rarely has an unkind word to say and will only drink if the duty of an officer demands it. Each day he strives to train as much as possible, to keep mind and body sharp for the darkness he believes is coming. to him training is as much a prayer to his god as anything else he could do. He has received no visions or signs from his god to indicate so ...but merely feels that his existence proves that this darkness is coming. He has been known to say to priests that have accused him of failing to make proper prayer to his god simply that he does not need to kneel and pray in church and prefers to pray with his sword in the open air He often spends hours grooming his steed and rarely will pass on this tasks to others as he feels truely closest to the Great Peace when performing such simple tasks. He has even offered to groom the mount of Erana Moonblossom on occasion as he realizes this is a steed of superior quality. He has only kind words to say of the other races and aspects of the church. He sees these things as mere branches of his faith. He has little time for politics or legal proceedings and has several times turned aside offers to become a Justicar - claiming only that he serves his Faith by focusing on the protection of the lands and leaves the law to those better trained to deal with it. Sir William fears for his people. The elves and the Dwarves are gone. The kindom is split and he cannot help shake the feeling that the time of piece is at an end. History Sir William was born just William to a high noble house of Thodor. He long felt the ways of courts and the politics of the land were lost on him. His parents felt this early in his life and pushed him towards the Church. To his parents dismay the charismatic lad took a great liking to the church but did not accept the path laid before him. Spurning the push to make him a bishop or even a future church leader, he instead sought the quite life of the Brotherhood of the White Rose - a life of quiet solitude and contemplation. There he took to studying the ancient works and took great interest in the military writings of old. His fellow brothers question the use of such research following so many years of peace and felt that many of the works were equal part myth and equal part history. However, his brothers could find no fault in the path he had choosen and let him be. During a great Tournament held in Thodor by the house Malvernis his life would change. Journeying to the event to research the modern apporach to arms and armor, William happened upon a swordplay event. After beating an shaming a simple peasant boy. a haugty Justicar laughed and spit into the crown claiming that no one in the realm could oppose him. Seeing that the Almight is capable of perfection - William decided that at most by showing some resistance to this man, he could prove at least that the Almighty is capable of much more. The organizers could not refuse him as a member of the church and while many feared what shaming a monk so publicly might do, the Justicar saw it as a point to show his power over the church. Having never held a sword or practiced with one, Brother William was forced to rely on his academics to guide him. He had studied the forms and the techniques for years - but only as research, never in practice. However, upon grasping the blade and entering the grounds as strange force filled him. Striking with what once scholar quoted as the fury of the Almighty himself, the boy of 16 bested the foolish Justicar. Shortly thereafter William would realize that not only had he beaten the man, he had in fact won the tournament. Not only that but the man he had beaten was the Lord Malevernus' Captain of the guards. This caused a great change in William. Given that he an untrained boy could best the protectors of the land... he feared that should darkness come, the world would be lost. What he did not realize is that the Almighty had choosen then and there to serve a greater purposed. As an award he was granted the Sword Peacebringer. A long sword of ancient make, a useless relic hanging on the walls of his Lords keep. The sword fit him well. Of Dwarven make it is ancient but sharp and true. A gift of a long lost peace. Sometimes in practice Sir William feels that the One True Light speaks to him troough this sword. He does not know anything of its make or nature. There are etchings on the blade which no scholar - not even Gamalin could understand. The second gift was a title of Nobility, his own. He became Sir William - without the trappings of his parent Legacy. WHile he bore them no ill will and the were great people, their life, he knew was not his own. In the crowd was the High Paladin. This great warrior say such potential in the boy he took him and trained him in the arts of war. Sir William learned to fight from horseback and learned to lead other men. He has proven himself time and time again whenever his faith and sword have been tested. As an officer in the Crimson Legion, he has become not only a military leader but serves his men as spiritual leader. Many of his battalion have called him as a term of endearment - Padre. This has not gone unnoticed by the more orthodox clergy. While it is something they do not wholly enjoy they cannot argue he is a vessel of their god. Recently the stange watch fire in the North and the lack of contact from the borderland Rangers has caused Thodor to worry. House Malvernis has called upon the Crimson legion to perform reconnaissence in the area. Sir William was not only yhe best resource to send, but also there were those in the church and legion that sought to have him away from those that would fall to his natural leadership skills or wry smile. He was sent to seek out Gamalin who claimed to know a group that would help him learn a great deal. With that he set out to find the heroes, in particular the elf and dwarf he had heard so much about. A short time later he was embroiled in a fight beyond anything he had ever known. He sword and lance stinging a great orcish beast but failing to fell the creature. This has been for him the closest he has ever been to the Great Light. He will follow the others... they are in need of his sword but more so his wisom. Particulary the elf - he had expected an elven version of himself. Not this viscous lost soul. Special Items The Peacebringer - Longsword +1 due to divine influence. The sword is an ancient relic of a time gone by. Made from Dwarven steel with a strange silver hilt. He does not know of its origins. Etched on the blade are stange writings no human scholar can decipher. He had hoped the great hero Hamfist would know as he was supposedly a learned man. Known Magic/Special Abilities Here. Relationships Erana Moonblossom - he fears for her soul. In the short time he has known her. While displaying great prowess in battle and great magical power - the War Wizard has proven to be lacking in so many of the qualities he has read of in the histories of old when one speaks of the Bladesingers. He sees that she needs help and has offered his sword and wisdom to her. She has seemingly been interested in other things. Lady Hepzibah Blackthorn - Sir William has nothing but respect for any servant of the one true god. Even those that serve indirectly. She has shown wisdom and great intelligence and has waded into battle showing skills he had not expected. However, he does not know her well and knows that there are three sides to the god of the dead. Be she crone or white lady remains to be seen. She is beset with an illness that could cause great hard to others. So while he trusts he so far, he does not want to see how far that trust will be stretched. Tairon Two-River - He seems like an interesting character. He has shown to have skils that Sir William might find distasteful but no doubt will have need of in the future. He sees shame in the lad, something he seeks to rectify. He also notices that the poor man is cursed with that same effect on women he has. Perhaps Tairon could use some advice on replacing the pleasures of this world with faith in the One True Light. He will seek to guide Tairon as much as Erana DonDarian of the First Forge - Never met the guy. Misc. Category:Characters